Talk:Incendiary Arrows
Hmm...though I haven't tried it, it seems to me that this + Needling Shot at below 50% = 8 seconds of constant burning, armor ignoring damage and interrupts. A great way to finish nearly anything off. Arshay Duskbrow 20:40, 27 August 2006 (CDT) Try this use fragility with 15 illusion and this skill with 4 wilderness and a flat bow. add in phantom pain and pin down and you can spike the hell out of someone with it.NovaTalon 23:11, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :Mark of Rodgort can do the same thing without an elite, for fragility. Also, damage is low. Recharge is too long, almost useless elite. Even if recharge is reduced, the 2 second prep lasts 8 seconds thing is too much a bother. It'd be cool though, if recahrge is at 5-12. Silk Weaker 07:40, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Never said it was a great skill lol its just only combo i ever found was to use mes primary and a flat bow with fragility you'll do an extra 40 dmg per hit + interuption and burning you can always bring other skills to use during the recharge like clumsyness ect... NovaTalon 18:01, 6 September 2006 (CDT) Agreed that it doesn't last long enough to justify using it...even if it were just 12 seconds it would be much better. :/ Arshay Duskbrow 01:03, 9 September 2006 (CDT) Yes, but Mark of Rodgort is much better and not an elite. Also, why aren't we using Arcane Mimcry on your closest CG ranger? Surely Practice Stance would make it a bit more useful? Silk Weaker 08:07, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Checked it. It would have a minimal 8 second downtime. Around 14 seconds if you factor in the human errors. Cost 15 energy per minute, so that's a 3/4 pip of energy regeneration. It's not that bad, although I fail to see the point of having it when you already have a CG ranger. Silk Weaker 08:09, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well, it'll interrupt anything, not just spells. Can be useful against, say, Ritualists. Or whatever...8+ seconds burning is decent damage, as well. Mark could easily surpass that of course...hmm. I guess this needs an Uptune. :::Mark + Savage/Distracting/Punishing would pwn it, though burning arrow rocks most. --Silk Weaker 05:27, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Indeed, I use that myself. I only used this Elite immediately after I capped it, otherwise it's in the scrap pile till I find a better use for it. I like Mark, Point Blank + Punishing, Penetrating + Savage, Dual + Distracting personally, though it's "a bit" energy intensive. :) But nevertheless, that is why there is the Lame skills template! Incase anyone ever feels like arguing for skills like this as real useful. ;) Entropy 05:43, 3 January 2007 (CST) What about a build using this as an unlinked skill (for 1 sec of burning), Frustration, and Fragility, a shortbow and some IAS? I imagine that would be a rather damaging combo on it's own (even if it only lasts 8 seconds), let alone if the enemy is attempting to do anything besides move. Zaboomafoo 17:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) :If it wasn't elite that might be nice, however you will need an 8-second IAS - where to get as an R/Me or Me/R? Sure you could do it as a two person thing but there are much better skills out there...better combos rather. Me/N and a Ranger can do: Conjure Nightmare + Fevered Dreams + Parasitic Bond + Screaming Shot + Broad Head Arrow = win. Entropy 01:48, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::I suppose you could go all in to BM and use a pet to be the main damage source (no marks I guess) and use either Tiger's Fury or Heket's Rampage. Zaboomafoo 13:37, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::No...because then you'd only be relying on this prep for arrow usage. If it gets interrupted or disabled, there goes your elite slot. Much better to use BM for Beastmastery elites. Although, it's a viable idea - I'm just saying it's inefficient and bad use of elite. Also, with high marks, the nice thing is that you can change targets and hit many people with 3 seconds burning (42 bonus damage). IAS + this + at least 5 mobs or so...throw in lots of low-recharge Bow skills. Shoot one, switch, shoot, switch, shoot...hit as many as possible with bow attacks +42 from burning. The problem is the recharge, though...this lasts 8 seconds without boosts, recharge is 24. Bad. It's just underpowered elite...The basic and fundamental thing is, it takes too much prep and other filler skills to make this useful. Hence why it's bad. I wish it was tuned, because it has good potential. Entropy 18:44, 4 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yes, I agree, I was only trying to make a combination for this skill that would warrant using it. Zaboomafoo 01:01, 5 January 2007 (CST) :::::In a perfect world, such a thing would exist. :| Doesn't mean we should stop trying, though. Every skill has its usage...or so we hear. Thank you for trying in any case. Entropy 01:04, 5 January 2007 (CST) IF the possible skill fixes are made permanent, this skill will not be deserving of The Tag anymore, infact I should probably create a template "This is a great skilll". :) Entropy 18:58, 20 January 2007 (CST) :I am beginning to think your LAME template has a direct link to top heads at ANet... 8'D Queen Schmuck 03:52, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::No buff to mending though. Oh well, we can still dream. 213.84.230.131 06:20, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Anyone used it much during weekend? I imagine it'd be very good, even with the downtime, if used in combination with hard interrupts. Decent damage too, seeing as it would be like 75% constant burning. --Silk Weaker 21:57, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ya, this was pwn-worthy during the weekend. Can't wait to see if it's permanent change, if it is I'm 100% for untagging it. Entropy 20:10, 29 January 2007 (CST) Thanks to the new update... Incendiary Arrows: increased duration to 3..15 seconds. Got your wish, huh? :P kind of a double-edged thing since this means Rotscale runs will be that much harder. --Xiu Kuro 20:21, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Cheers! Removing the tags. :) Entropy 20:46, 1 February 2007 (CST) :: *cries* now its damn near impossible to solo the bastard --Thelordofblah 21:01, 1 February 2007 (CST) Edits From my understanding GW bases the max time/damage off of 15 attribute points. I changed the time from 3...13 to 3...15. I also bolded it. --Nightslayer 01:02, 2 February 2007 (CST) :That's what Anet uses. GWiki uses 12 rank instead. Entropy 01:05, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::We should use 3...15...16. --Silk Weaker 10:39, 3 February 2007 (CST) Fire damage? When you use this skill, does it make your arrows have fire damage? It doesn't say directly on the skill description, but would it give energy if used on a ranger with Storm Chaser on? Or mantra of flame? :No, just like BA it doesn't convert weapon damage. Only skills that say so (such as Spear of Lightning) do --Gimmethegepgun 15:21, 18 July 2007 (CDT) Hmmm It would appear that when one uses this preparation your arrows inflict burning, which is a condition. Has anyone else come across these findings? :OHMYGAWSH! I couldn't ahve guessed by the description! --84.24.206.123 13:27, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::..."It would appear that when one uses this preparation your arrows inflict burning, which is a condition." -just because someone have to state the obvious +_+ --Cursed Angel 13:14, 7 September 2007 (CDT) hai horatio?? My Thought With 16 Wilderness Survival and Serpent's Quickness, it lasts 16 seconds and the recharge is reduced to 16. SQ remains inactive for 14 seconds. However, with a high enough deldrimor title, Dwarven Stability can keep SQ up indefinitely. You would have to reapply Incendiary Arrows every 16 seconds, proving annoying for long battles, you have no IAS from this, and your prep + stance is being used so the best effectiveness is either a shortbow or a flatbow + FW, maybe poison tip signet for more degen, and needling shot, which, with SQ is reduced to a 2.66 second recharge with target foe over 50%. I think its great for interrupting and constant burning, but I still say that youre likely to have a fire elementalist in your party to inflict burning on mass, so all you can really get from this is a lot of interrupting, which if you really need, Broad Head Arrow works fine. enemy spells tend to be the most unbearable :Thats why this skill needs a buff. There are much better options.Gorbachev116 21:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC)